The Conversation
by DaniBD
Summary: Post Hero II - Kate/Henry - Henry wants to talk about the scene that happened earlier during the super power chaos. Short one shot.


**Hello! This is my first time for writing for this fandom and I hope everyone enjoys it. I just had an uncontrollable urge to write this idea down. It didn't come out as i had planned but I hope it is still awesome! I also have another idea...So look out for that outrageous one!**

After Magnus left, Kate continued to look out the window and stared at all the passing traffic and the calm Old City. She didn't know that her emotions could get so out of control like they did which came as a huge shock she was now trying to get over. She guessed that it was a good thing that the suit got her out of a sticky situation even though it was acting on her emotions and she couldn't control it. But as she thought about it more, it was pretty fun walking around in a leather suit and being the dominate one. She thought that she looked and acted like Catwoman which was exhilarating.

She noticed the wall next to her creak as someone leaned against it. Kate looked up and smirked as she saw that it was Henry.

"What up, Hank?" She asked casually. Henry sighed at the nickname only Kate uses for him but continues on with what he wanted to do in the first place.

"How are you doing?" Henry asked with concern as he builded up to the main question. Kate looked at him with a weird look.

"I'm alright." Kate answers shortly and then continues to look out the window bored with the conversation. Henry hesitates for a second. He really wanted to bring up what had happened earlier.

"Um, during the whole crazy superpower rampage, do you remember anything?" Henry waited for an answer with anticipation. Kate stayed silent contemplating what he was trying to really get at then she plays along.

"Maybe." She said pretending to not care. Yeah, she remembered everything but wanted to keep playing with Henry for just a bit and also she wanted to know what exactly he wanted to know.

"So, you might remember a little scene that happened when I found you in the alley?" Henry explained nervously as he looked down the hall way. Ohhhh, that's what he was getting at. Kate smiled to herself.

"Why don't you refresh my memory, Hank?" Kate looked at him with amusement and she saw Henry gulp as his adam's apple went up and down.

"You kissed me." He pointed out bluntly. He had finally gathered up enough courage to say that one line with out his voice cracking. He bounced his digital pad on his thigh. Kate got up casually and brushed herself off then put her hands on her hips looking at him.

"Seems like I don't recall anything of the sort." Kate mocked as she started to walk away. Henry's mouth dropped a bit but regained his composure.

"Wait, Magnus said-" Henry started but Kate cut him off as she was about to turn a corner.

"What I do remember is that nervous look of a certain abnormal when he saw me in a very sexy leather suit and that cute little goofy smile he had when our faces got really close. I don't remember any 'kiss' though." Kate feigned selective memory as she disappeared around the corner. Henry stood but looked around nervously.

"Kate! You can't run from this forever." Henry ran to the end of the hallway to see Kate already at the end of another. She looked back at him and smiled.

"Run from what, Hank? I am simply walking to my room." Kate's mocking tone isn't gone from her voice as she stood there and stared.

"You kissed me and you remember it." Henry repeated himself. Kate rolled her eyes.

"I think your geek is dumbing down a little. I was under the influence of being crazy! So, really it was nothing." Kate said. She tried to walk off again but Henry grabbed her wrist. She turned and looked at him giving him a glare. He stared her down.

"After that little electric shock therapy, you started acting on your emotions. You kissing me was the result of an emotion held for me." Henry stated as he smirked proudly. Kate sighed and rolled her eyes once more. She just wanted to go to bed and she hated the fact that he was enjoying this. She slipped her hand from Henry's grip and started walking off again.

"Don't flatter yourself, Hank. It was nothing!" Kate waved him off as she continued to disappear behind another corner. Henry stood there for a minute thinking. Then a small smile crept onto his face. This is just one of the stages. Kate was going through denial and it was only a matter of time, he thought as he lifted up his data pad and began looking over it. He walked off down the hallway with a proud smile and a boosted ego. Yeah, she was totally into him.

**Yeah, it was very short and I was hoping to make it longer but my mind died mostly because of all the essays I have to write up at the moment. Thank you for taking time to read this and reviews are very welcomed!**


End file.
